Tsuruchi Okame
Ashinagabachi Okame of the Wasp Clan became Tsuruchi Okame, a bushi and hunter of the Mantis Clan. Early Years He was born when the Tsuruchi still were their own Minor Clan within Yoritomo's Alliance, the Wasp. Okame fought in the War of Spirits, and later became a Magistrate in the Mantis Clan. He had an utilitarian view of Bushido, calling one who follows it a "well-trained dog." Way of the Ninja, p. 13 War of Spirits During the War he fought against the wall of bounded spirits Yamaso no Oni. Oni no Yamaso (Spirit Wars flavor) Loyalty to the Wasp Okame always felt Wasp, ahe would never accept that his glorious clan had all but disappeared within the Mantis. Rokugan, p. 149 The hunter used to wear in the left arm a ribbon of black silk woven intricately with overlapping strands of yellow silk, the mon of the Wasp Clan. Gift Freely Given, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Encounter with Settozai On behalf of Yoritomo Komori, Okame tracked down an individual ronin, based solely on an account of his exploits at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, and gave the ronin a scroll and returned. Alongside him in this mission was Moshi Gohiro, and the ronin, Tsodai, returned with them to the Islands of Silk and Spice. Komori had become monk after the death of Yoritomo Aramasu, and lived in a stark monastery devoted to Osano-Wo near the shore, but far outside the city in the Island of Lost Wilderness. Tsodai had a brief talk with Komori and departed almost immediately for a distant and inhospitable regions of the Empire. Okame became very curious, and eventually stealthily left the city to request answers from Komori. Gohiro halted him, and the maddened hunter stabbed him. Gohiro in his last breath gave freely his life to Okame, and in this way, through generosity, broke the control of the Onisu of larceny, Settozai which had overcome the wasp. The Onisu attacked but Okame fled, swearing revenge over his beloved Wasp mon. End of Mantis Civil War Okame in the Mantis Civil War was a supporter of Yoritomo Kumiko. In 1160 Okame was present when Kumiko defeated Yoritomo Kitao in a personal combat over the Mantis flagship Bitter Flower, but spared her life. At this point, the Onisu Settozai, who had been laying in wait and feeding on the clan's emotions during the conflict, was forced out of hiding, weakened with the sincere gift freely given by Kumiko. Okame fired a Crystal Arrow to the Onisu, and Kumiko single-handedly slew the Onisu. The arrow was a gift from the Emperor Toturi III himself to Okame, who promised not to aid neither Kumiko nor Kitao, but he wished to see the mad dog Kitao to be stepped down. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf The hunt for Tsuruchi Hiro Blood Hunt For a period of time, Okame was fixated on a search for Tsuruchi Hiro, son of Tsuruchi Ichiro, whom had been caught in the Rain of Blood. In 1166 during the Blood Hunt Okame disembarked in the Earthquake Fish Bay to join the Ninth Imperial Legion under the command of Yoritomo Egumi. Blood Hunt, Region 6 - The Kaiu Wall, Crab Lands They attacked a cultist cell in Samui Kaze Toshi in the aftermath of the death of Iuchiban. Blood Hunt (Region 7 - Highland, IN, USA) They tracked down bloodspeakers to the Kaiu Wall. There, Okame ran into Hiro, who as Daigotsu's loyalist was also hunting down these Bloodspeakers, but who intended to bring them to face Daigotsu's judgment. Prophet In 1169 Okame was witnessing the Test of the Jade Champion in the Plains of the Emerald Champion. The sensei of the Storm Riders, Moshi Sayoko, ordered him to march toward Fox territory with as many Tsucurchi he could assembly. A prophet, Kitsune Narako, had been revealed to the Mantis, and the Fox Champion had requested military aid to stop the attacks they suffered in the Kitsune Mori from bizarre assailants. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Finally Finding his Target In 1170, accompanied by a number of other Tsuruchi, including Tsuruchi Sho, he found Hiro traveling with a group of ronin. After the ronin refused to believe any accusations about Hiro, a fight ensued, ending when the ronin were all dead and Hiro stood over an injured Okame. Before a killing blow could be delivered, Okame told the fallen samurai of his father's love and desire to see his son one more time, no matter the circumstance. Hiro hesitated, then turned his sword on himself. Okame's wounds were tended, but two days later was last seen by Sho leaving to seek forgiveness from his former daimyo. Letters and Bios Tsuruchi Sho's letter to Tsuruchi Nobumoto External Links * Tsuruchi Okame (Spirit Wars) * Tsuruchi Okame Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Mantis Clan Members Ashinagabachi Okame